<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitsune Wonders by VenusHopeDreemur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206074">Kitsune Wonders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHopeDreemur/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur'>VenusHopeDreemur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, NAJ AU, Teacher/Student, heat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHopeDreemur/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne, Fresh/Original Male Characters, Papyrus/Original Male Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Terrible Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fennec was one of his only siblings that had inherited something from his grandmother. He inherited 9 fox tails and ears. His hair he got from his father who also has pure snow colored hair. The hair went down to his shoulders. His fur was white and he had pale skin, from barely ever leaving his home. He had cold blue eyes from his mother. Now a little backstory. He had recently moved to Under City from Japan. Why? Well, his mother, a homophobic Karen, had been arrested for burning down homes, including their own. He and his Dad spent a year on the streets but now his older brother, who had actually taken his younger sisters to Under City 5 years before. </p><p>Fennec was 16 and ready to go to his first day of school, unfortunately, it was during spring when monsters would have heat. But he didn't have to worry about that for a few weeks. His dad and he had their own house. Now back to him, he was currently walking to the school sighing, his dad had actually started drinking from the loss of his wife and started to get violent. So maybe at school, he could escape for a while. As he entered the school a few students looked at him strangely his tails shifting around and fluffing up furiously while he flushed in embarrassment.</p><p>He walked into the school immediately being stopped by someone. He looked at a small white cat-dog thing. "HoIz ArE yOu ThE nEw StUdEnT?" They asked. Fennec shifted before he had slowly nodded. "Yes, I'm Fennec Strumclud." He murmured. "PeRfEcT! hErE iS yOuR sChEdUlE!" They chirped handing him a piece of paper. Fennec muttered a thank you looking at the paper, he was shoved out of the way, forgetting that he was in the doorway. He reddened again and had started to wander the halls, having got here a little early so he could explore. He soon found a bathroom and went into it quickly, he proceeded to lock himself in a stall and stood there looking over his schedule.</p><p>First Hour- Math- Muffet- Room 127</p><p>Second Hour- History- Nightmare- Room 70</p><p>Third Hour- Science- Stretch (Underswap Papyrus)- Room 100</p><p>Fourth Hour- Literature- Nuentic- Room 99</p><p>Lunch/ Free Period</p><p>Fifth Hour- Social Class- Mrs. Churberry- Room 69</p><p>Sixth Hour- Work Time- Anywhere</p><p>Seventh Hour- Art- Ink- Room 120</p><p>Eighth hour- Gym- Error- Room Gym</p><p>The words on the paper swirled around his head and he narrowed his eyes in confusion, how many classrooms did this place have?! He sighed and left the stall, immediately crashing into another student. As he opened his mouth to apologize he was grabbed by the color, "What the fuck are you doing you, runt?!" Someone spat venomously. As Fennec looked at who it was he saw an anthropomorphic bull. They scoffed when he didn't respond and dropped him. "I'll let you off with a warning, this time. Don't get in my way again, fucking nerd." They hissed before going to a urinal. Fennec, not wanting to stick around had quickly left the male bathroom. </p><p>As he scrambled down the halls he repeated the classroom number in his head. 127. 127. one twenty~... six? 126. 126. 126. And then he found room 126. He poked his head in and glanced around a bit. Oh, this was definitely not the math room. There were diagrams of sex organs and such that made him go another shade of red before he retreated. He looked back at the paper in his hand and blinked.</p><p>He grumbled under his breath, "God damnit." He then looked down the hall, what in the fuck was this school setup? In the hall, there was room 47 and 86 then down the other side were rooms 48 and 80, THEN, across the hall, there were rooms 84. 50, 61, and 102. WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK WAS THIS SETUP. Fennec grumbled and began to wander about aimlessly avoiding any eye contact with anyone.</p><p>Then, the bell rang. Showing that he was doomed as people began to walk in the halls and go to classes. He was going to die in a hallway at this rate, so many people were just walking around like mindless cattle. Well, he never had a boyfriend. He would die single and alone. He was thinking hard about his own death as he was shoved around the hallway while trying to avoid doing that. By the time the bell had rung again everyone, but what he could assume would be the trouble makers, lingered in the halls.</p><p>He quickly had begun to rush through the halls. He was quickly stopped by a hall monitor. "Hey, what're you doing out here?" They snapped rudely. Well, that was a pleasant introduction. "Ah- Uhm. I'm a new student. I have no idea where I am and-," "Oh, the new student shit ey? You may not look familiar but you are sure as hell a regular student here." They hissed accusingly. Fennec felt some anger boil inside of his stomach for a moment. "Well, I AM NEW." He spat. "Bullshit, we'll go to the principal's if you're so 'new'." They hissed.</p><p>Fennec just rolled his eyes and huffed, "Fine." He grumbled and then was led to the principals. This person was a bitch. Like DAMN. They walked in silence through the school. He sighed once there as he was yanked into the office, "Mr. Toby, were we expecting any new students today?" They had asked in the most sugary tone possible. Then a... dog? Poked his head out of behind the desk, "Hm, if I remember right, yes. Yes, we were." "Well, what was their name?" Then there was a clicking sound indication it was typing... it must've had some small paws or fingers if it could type.</p><p>"Hm, Fennec Strumclud!" He said pronouncing his last name somehow, horribly wrong. Welp, fun. "That's my name," Fennec grumbled yanking his arm from the monitor. "Well, he was walking through the halls-," "Well, since it's his first day, he is probably lost, I will give him a hall pass and another student as an escort." There was silence before more clicking and then there was chatter over what could only be a fucking phone. Not surprising. After a bit, there was hanging up noises followed by static that had stopped as quickly as it had happened.</p><p>"There we go. Fresh should be coming down here now." Toby said before waving a paw dismissively. The hall monitor shot Fennec a death glare. They stomped off and left them in silence for a moment. "Fennec, I apologize but you will not be able to participate in gym today. The reason being we do not have any uniforms for you yet. But fear not, by next week you will have one, your brother sent us money for one and it will be here in a few days." He said as somebody entered the office.</p><p>Fennec turned and met the eyes of someone shorter than him, they were a skeleton. His hat had two weird shapes on it that were pink and green, the rest of the hat was orange and blue, his eyes were pretty, one was a pink pinprick and the other a brighter heart that was upside down. He wore a blue plaid shirt and gray pants. He was extremely colorful, to say the least.</p><p>"Mr. Toby, you needed to see me?" They had asked slowly.</p><p>"Yes, we have a new student, Fennec this is Fresh."</p><p>Their eyes met and Fennec couldn't lie, he felt a little intimidated.</p><p>"Soooo, you need me to do what?"</p><p>"Show him around. That will be all Fresh."</p><p>Fennec exited quickly. The skeleton followed and gave him a smile, "Hello, Fennec. So I guess I'm showing you around. What's your first class?" He had said all in a jumble. "Oh, uh." Fennec shook his head and looked at his paper. "Oh, math."</p><p>"I have that for first hour too! Probably why he chose me then. C'mon, I'll show you the way." Fresh said kindly and began to walk down the hall. Fennec followed gingerly, his hands fidgeting nervously. God damn, this other student is cute. Do not ask him if he is gay. Don't fucking do it. No. Don't. Don't. As they walked up a stairwell Fennec started to talk, "So," Don't ask if he's gay Fennec, don't fucking do it. "Are you," he'll think you're a fucking idiot, "Gay?" Fresh paused and looked at him strangely. "What type of question is that?" He asked snickering lightly. "I don't- sorry- fuuuuck!" He started stuttering. "Hey man, it's fine, and yeah, I am," Oh shit, not the response he expected. "Oh?" "Yeah, but I'm also into someone already, sorry." Fennec was slightly discouraged, of course, he would be into someone! Fucking idiot.</p><p>"Sorry, shouldn't have asked."</p><p>"Hey it's fine, but let me guess you're also gay."</p><p>"How'd you know?"</p><p>"One, you asked me if I was, probably thinking I'm cute or something. Two, you just have that vibe."</p><p>"Didn't think that I was THAT fucking obvious." </p><p>"You aren't don't worry."</p><p>Then more silence as they walked. Fennec's mind raced as they got to the door to math. 127. Still, this layout fucking sucked. Then they entered the math room, "Welcome back Fresh, OOH, you must be the new student!" Fennec nodded a little as he looked at a purple spider lady. Nope. Nope, nope, nopety, nope. He took his seat and math started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fennec could think of at least 40 things more interesting than math, for instance, he could have pulled out his phone and been watching anime, but he didn't wanna ruin his own day further. He'd rather have teachers that will forgive him for small mistakes after he's nice to them and doesn't be a little bitch. Maybe, just maybe, in the future of his schooling, he will be able to beat the shit out of someone and get away with it, saying it was provoked and maybe the teachers would just be like, 'Oh yeah, that is total honesty right there.' Unlikely, but he could wish, right? Right? Or maybe he shouldn't, getting himself too hyped up could be bad, but then again, the fact that he is openly admitting he would beat the shit out of someone isn't exactly good either.</p><p>Back to reality, he was in the middle row and had somehow, been lucky enough to sit by Fresh. Now, when he was homeschooled math was his least favorite subject. Like, who the fuck came up with that shit? Right? Okay, ancient Egyptians, you probably didn't know the knowledge would be torture for us in the future, but like- why? If Fennec had the power, math would be eradicated from the side of the Earth. He had often, throughout the first class here, gotten lost, overwhelmed, or just didn't understand what they were doing, it was like, geometry and algebra were high and had an accidental child named AAGHHHH. Actually, you would probably laugh at AAGHHHHH because just imagine a man in his late forties go up to you and introduce themselves by letting out a scream of pain. That would be funny. </p><p>Fennec pursed his lips as he wrote down what he could catch, his ears twitching and training to hear all of the material that Ms. Muffet was trying to explain. Subconsciously he had begun to sketch in the margins of his notebook, most consisting of just anime eyes. His mind drifted off into his own little world, losing track of any and all time that he had. He imagined a world filled with just hot anime guys. <i> ' I'd be the first person to die.' </i> He figured quickly. He had hummed starting to draw a tall anime man. AND then the bell had rung loudly enough to put him into a temporary shock. His fur stood on end as he remained still and silent, watching people dart out before he had sheepishly gotten up, grabbing his bags before looking at his schedule. History next. That probably would be just as hard to find, wonderful.</p><p>Before he could even sigh someone snatched the schedule. Fennec had blinked flinching a bit before he gazed at who it was, fortunately enough it had been fresh. "Oh, we actually have very similar schedules! Maybe the last one is different but yeah."  He said simply before he sent Fennec a smile. Fennec felt embarrassment flood through him, to which he responded with a sheepish smile. Fresh hummed a bit and of course, motioned for the fox to follow him as he started to walk. Fennec was frozen for a few moments before he had begun to take long, quick strides to catch up to him. As soon as they had arrived, the skeleton who was definitely the teacher had pulled Fennec to the side, giving him some worksheets and even a large textbook. He was given an assigned seat in the back, which probably wasn't going to be ideal for him, but he decided to just shut his mouth and not mention it.</p><p>If Fennec was gonna be completely honest, his eyes weren't the best, especially after all of the years of getting smoke in his eyes. He could remember getting so much to the point he thought he would die. By now, Fennec was glad his banshee mother was still in jail, away from smoking, away from him, and away from his family. He stared off into nothing, seeing Mr. Nightmare's mouth moving, probably explaining whatever material they would be doing. His ears twitched as he sat there basically numbly. After a moment somebody had tapped his desk, "Fennec, wanna be my partner?" They spoke, obviously, it was Fresh but Fennec was still getting out of his trance. Fennec looked at him before he had slowly had nodded, "Sure, uhm... what're we doing?" He asked slowly. Fennec's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Fresh laughed lightly. "I have the worksheet's don't worry." He replied simply and began to push a desk over by him. They sat side by side, Fennec's tails were twitching and spazzing with him by him. Fuck, was he really getting like this in front of a new person. His entire body was basically fidgeting from the male next to him. He rubbed his eyes lightly pretending to just be tired. Fresh was curiously looking at him before he had suddenly moved his hand over and began to rub one of his tails which went almost completely limp in his touch. </p><p>Fresh had cocked his head to the side as Fennec blushed madly, forcing down a purr. He rubbed the tail curiously in between his fingers while he looked to the homework finally. "Okay, so this is on World War II. You know stuff about that right?" Fresh had explained and proceeded to ask him. Fennec gave a quick nod, unable to formulate words currently. He couldn't focus once more, simply pretending to listen, he had actually only heard bits of the answers since Fresh wasn't exactly helping, more like just giving him the answers and only the answers. Fennec had of course done work in homeschool but his brain wasn't able to focus currently. His ears were twitching to make sure he would think he was listening. "So you understand?" Fresh had asked when they were done. Fennec blinked rapidly before he nodded quickly, "Y-yeah! Yeah! I understand!" He chirped nervously. He had a single bead of sweat running down his forehead and a nervous grin plastered on his face. Fresh still held his tail rubbing it. "Your furs really soft." Fresh had commented after a bit, with an innocent kind smile. Then once again the bell had rung. "Th-thanks." He had chirped before getting up and gathering his stuff. "Science is right down the hall to the right. You can find that right?" Fresh had asked. Fennec just gave a quick nod as Fresh had let go of his tail. "Alright! See you in awhile!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright, so I have lost interest in writing Fennec as a high schooler, it's just boring and I think I'm better in non-one-shot or high school fields. I now much more roleplay him as a polyamorous gay, whose only love interests are sanses. Yes, I am basic. I could try getting back into Swap Paps but it'll probably not happen. Instead, I might make this a one-shot book for Fennec and if you would like, you can request to see me try and make you a decent thing with him. Also if you would like to roleplay with me with Fennec and your oc check me out on Wattpad, VenusLuckDreemur. I don't write much there but I do roleplay a lot. I might just change this within the book and make it so it's a fantasy journey. My brain is all over the place but yeah, sorry for the disappointment even though I doubt anybody is actually-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>